


Ode To You

by kugure



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor Sawamura Daichi, Film Maker Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou as Joko Anwar, M/M, Pining Sawamura Daichi, because why the hell not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: “I’m still not sure, Kuroo,” was what Daichi said in lieu of greetings.“Why are you not sure about it?”“It’s a very long, and also very demanding commitment.”“Listen,” Kuroo said again, already using his serious voice and Daichi ignored the way his heart skipped a beat over the tone. “I know it’s not gonna be an easy journey, but I want you."What could Daichi do? He didn’t mean to have crush on Kuroo for so long. But it just happened.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Ode To You

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and a total self indulgent. I have no excuse.

When Daichi woke up that morning and found out he had five unread messages and two missed calls from Kuroo Tetsurou, he only sighed and rubbed his face before he got up and get ready for the day. He could deal with Kuroo later when he was more awake. Preferably when he already had at least two cups of coffee and some sustenance in his body.

He already got some ideas on what Kuroo wanted though. The other guy had been pestering him for more or less a year about it now, but Daichi just wasn’t ready with that kind of long running commitment.

So, Daichi postponed on checking his phone until he finally finished his morning run and his shower as well. He checked other messages first, bypassed the ones from Kuroo intentionally.

Asahi told him that he would return the books he borrowed sometimes this week, and then he also had a single message from Suga. The content was simple.

_‘Answer Kuroo, would you’_

Daichi sighed, got no other stuff to help him procrastinate, and finally clicked to open Kuroo’s messages.

_‘So. Remember my proposal to you two years ago?’_

Ah, apparently it had been two years instead of one.

_‘Have you thought about it yet?’_

_‘It would be amazing if you said yes.’_

_‘Just say yes, Sawamura.’_

_‘Call me when you can.’_

Daichi could avoid calling Kuroo, but if Kuroo already set his mind on something, he rarely take no for an answer. He was just that kind of guy. And he would definitely terrorizing him until Daichi answered his phone at least.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that morning only, Daichi opened Kuroo’s contact details and pressed the call button. Better get it over with.

“Yo, Sawamura,” Kuroo answered even before it stopped ringing for the first time. Daichi could imagine him staring at his phone, waiting for Daichi to call. That was pretty ridiculous image, so he chuckled slightly.

“I’m still not sure, Kuroo,” was what Daichi said in lieu of greetings.

“Why are you not sure about it?”

“It’s a very long, and also very demanding commitment.”

“Listen,” Kuroo said again, already using his serious voice and Daichi ignored the way his heart skipped a beat over the tone. “I know it’s not gonna be an easy journey, but I want you. And I know you can do it.”

Daichi chewed his lower lip, considering Kuroo’s words. This wasn’t the first time Kuroo tried to assure him over the years. And to be honest, Daichi was willing to say yes, agree to everything, but still.

Daichi heard Kuroo sighed softly on the other side. “Somehow I feel like it’s easier to ask you to marry me instead.”

Daichi burst out laughing at those words. Well, to be quite honest, Daichi would immediately say yes _if_ Kuroo asked him to marry him for real. Alas, the proposal Kuroo had been trying to offer to Daichi for the past two years was nowhere near marriage proposal.

“Don’t you laugh at me, Sawamura. You know how charming I am.”

Daichi laughed a little harder. Sure, Kuroo was charming, but his charm was an acquired taste. And for someone who had been working with Kuroo for years, and had a huge crush on him for the majority of that time, Daichi’s opinion was definitely biased.

What could Daichi do? He didn’t mean to have crush on Kuroo for _so long_. But it just happened. He still remembered the first time he met Kuroo over a movie project early in his career. Daichi was still considered a newbie actor back then, while Kuroo—even though he was the same age as Daichi and only two years senior than him in the filmmaking world—was quite well known. Everybody talked about him.

The guy from Aerospace Engineering, with no background of moviemaking before except the fact that he really loved to watch movies, but managed to debut in the filmmaking world by writing for a movie which ended up winning the Best Movie Award in the country. Two years after, he directed his own movie and writing the script himself as well, and again, the movie was such a big hit. He was one of a kind.

And Daichi admired him for that. Though when he worked with him for the first time, he expected Kuroo to be the embodiment of cocky guy who was so entitled of himself. But he wasn’t that kind of a guy at all. One word to describe Kuroo was, _dork_. He was good looking, but most of the times, he didn’t care about his appearance at all. With his wild hair and he didn’t even bother to wear anything other than simple tee and jeans. He was also very hands-on when he was directing. He didn’t mind running around the set with the actors instead of just sitting in his high chair and yelling direction. He didn’t mind getting dirty as well, just to show the actor what he wanted to be captured. And he _really knew _what he wanted. Being directed by Kuroo was the easiest thing Daichi ever done in his life. He was clear, didn’t confuse his actors, open to all suggestion and on top of that, he treated everyone kindly and humanly. Not many big directors would do the same for their actors. Kuroo respected the senior actors, and treated the junior ones the same. Hell, Daichi was new back then, but Kuroo made his life easier. He also never got angry, no matter what. If someone did a mistake, he would approach them carefully and told them what was wrong and what should be done, instead of yelling at them in front of public. Which could be very humiliating.

Kuroo was a great director because he made people around him wanted to work just as hard as him, didn’t want to disappoint him, and Kuroo made everyone felt like a big whole family.

And sure, Daichi was very eager to work directly under Kuroo again—since that first time, they never worked in the same project anymore, but they stayed friends, well, Daichi was pretty sure Kuroo stayed friends with everyone he had worked with before so he was no one special—but this offer Kuroo had presented for him for the past two years? It was _too much_.

“I’m in holiday right now, enjoying the tropical climate to the fullest,” Kuroo said again. Daichi rolled his eyes. There was no way _the_ Kuroo Tetsurou went on a holiday. Knowing him, he was more likely in his apartment, writing his next project or something. Kuroo was always being so productive after all. “But I’ll be back in town in two days. So, how about we go out for coffee? My treat. It’s been a while since the last time I see you anyway.”

Daichi hummed, considering it.

“Let’s talk about this then. And if you still insisted that you don’t want to be involved in this project at all, I’ll back off. Okay?”

Daichi rubbed his forehead, knew very well that Kuroo was aware that he would say yes to that. “Fine. See you in two days.”

“See ya, Sawamura.” Daichi could practically hear Kuroo’s grin in those two words before he hung up.

Daichi put his phone away and dropped himself on the couch, staring at his ceiling, while he let his brain being filled with the pro and the cons of the project Kuroo offered.

It was a superhero movie. And it was going to be a breakthrough since that genre wasn’t being produced much in their country. It was a total gamble. It could blow up and go big, or flop because the public wasn’t ready for local superheroes.

Well, Daichi wasn’t worried about it being a flop. He knew what Kuroo was capable off. The guy wrote and directed amazing movies throughout the years, and each one always topped the previous. He was sure this superhero project would be great as well. But this project wasn’t a onetime only thing.

Kuroo and his team (Daichi still didn’t know who else was involved, but he knew that Kuroo was the executive producer for this project) were developing a superhero universe. With a lot of movies, a lot of heroes, villains, other side projects such as printed comics and web comics. And all of that project? It will start from the superhero movie which Kuroo wanted Daichi to be the main character of.

That was too much responsibility to handle. RDJ could bear that responsibility for MCU because he was a great actor with great experience to begin with. While Daichi? He might have became an actor for almost fourteen years now, but he was nowhere as great as RDJ.

And also, being in a superhero movie as the superhero meant he would have to work out, kept in shape, diet, and other stuff. Well, Daichi was in shape, but not anywhere near superhero level.

But then again, accepting it meant working with Kuroo again. He could see him every day, even after promotion since Kuroo already had plan for this project for the next five years, so at least Daichi would be in close contact with Kuroo for those next five years. That wouldn’t do anything to ease his huge crush, but it sounded like a win for him.

Daichi grabbed his phone again, opened the group chat between him, Asahi, Suga and Kiyoko—they were his friends since high school and somehow ended up being his trainer, manager and PR—and typed, “Kuroo just called. Wanna meet up with me over coffee the day after tomorrow. Gonna discuss about that movie project from two years ago.”

It didn’t take long for Suga to respond.

_Suga: So you finally said yes? Thank God. That guy harassed us enough already._

_‘I haven’t said yes.’_

_Suga: YOU WHAT_

_‘He said that if I still insisted to refuse, he would back off.’_

_Suga: YOU BETTER SAY YES TO HIM, YOUNG MAN. IT’S BIG. IT’S GONNA BE AMAZING. YOU!!! ARE GONNA BE AMAZING_

_Kiyoko: Enough with the capslock abuse, Suga._

_Kiyoko: But Suga is right. It’s a great opportunity. _

_Suga: OF COURSE I AM RIGHT._

_Suga: Okay, sorry. But I’m always right._

_‘I still dunno. A lot of responsibility.’_

_Asahi: You know that we’ll be there for you for the whole process. We work for you as much as we are your friends, Daichi._

Typical Asahi, always knew what to say at the right moment.

_‘Let’s see what Kuroo said at that coffee meeting, okay? Then I can decide after.’_

_Suga: Wear that blue shirt and black jeans Kiyoko bought you last Christmas. You look extra edible in that outfit. Kuroo won’t be able to resist._

_‘…’_

_‘It’s a coffee meeting. Not a date.’_

_Suga: Tsk, tsk. Details._

Daichi just shook his head fondly and closed the group chat at that. Well, it wouldn’t hurt to wear that outfit for the coffee meeting.

* * *

Kuroo looked as dorky as ever when Daichi finally arrived at the coffee place on the designated day. He looked like he was trying to tame his hair though, to no avail. He wore a grey Henley which Daichi loved because it made his shoulders looked _good_, and sipping his coffee in such a dorky manner.

“Sawamura!” Kuroo greeted excitedly when he looked up and saw Daichi approached. Daichi raised his hand in a simple wave before he received a hug from Kuroo and sat down. Kuroo smelled good. He always was. Like coffee and his cologne, whatever that was.

“How was your holiday?” Daichi asked after Kuroo slid him his share of coffee. Kuroo knew his coffee order, so he didn’t hesitate to sip it. Sure, Kuroo got it right.

Kuroo raised his eyebrow for a split second before he said, “Oh, yeah. Good. It was good.”

Daichi managed not to laugh at that. He _knew_ that Kuroo was lying about that holiday. He always tried to assure people that he did what normal people did, like going on holiday and such, but nobody would buy that. Kuroo wasn’t a workaholic, but he got so much passion for moviemaking that he would often found in his apartment, making movies _leisurely_. Even if he went on holiday, it would be related to his ideas about movie making. How could someone make a movie for a job but not get bored of it was beyond Daichi’s understanding. Even he took a break from acting sometimes.

“Good to know,” Daichi responded. “So, what will you say now to persuade me on taking that role?”

Kuroo grinned, wide, and Daichi felt butterflies in his stomach. Ridiculous, but true. Daichi took another sip of coffee to stop himself from having any other embarrassing reaction.

“First, I want you to read this,” Kuroo said, pulled out a bunch of papers from his messenger bag. He handed the papers to Daichi, and upon further inspection, it was a script. Finished, apparently when he opened the last page first, and when he went back to the cover, the title of the superhero movie was written there.

“You finished it.”

Kuroo nodded, still smiling brightly. “And I want you to know, that I wrote it with all my heart, since it’s my ambition after all, and also with _you_ in mind.”

Daichi knew Kuroo didn’t mean to say it like that. Kuroo just meant that he really, really wanted to have Daichi joining this project so he pictured Daichi as the main character when he wrote the script. Not more. But still, it made Daichi’s heart skipped a beat, and he decided to just start reading.

It was _good_. _Hella good_. Daichi knew Kuroo’s ability, but it still amazed him. Daichi didn’t read it all, only the part for the main character but Kuroo added a very detailed background for that character as well, and… Daichi could picture himself playing this role. Goddammit.

Daichi closed the script and put it back on the table. Kuroo looked up from his phone—probably playing games while he waited for Daichi to finish—and gave Daichi his smug grin that looked so damn endearing.

“You sure you don’t want to open audition?” Daichi asked.

Kuroo leaned back on his chair as he shook his head. “For the main character, no. I want you. For the rest, I already have people in mind, but there still will be an open audition for those characters with my suggestion for consideration.”

Daichi still didn’t know what to do.

“Sawamura,” Kuroo said again, leaned back closer to Daichi. Their hands were almost touching on the small table, and Daichi could see how mesmerizing Kuroo’s eyes up close. “I won’t lie to you, it’s a big deal. This,” he pointed at the script on the table, “will change everything in our movie industry. The team has been developing this project for four years now. Two years ago, they wanted me to direct their first movie for the universe. I accepted, but with my own term. And that term is only to have you as the first hero. They agreed, so now it’s up to you.” Kuroo tapped the table gently. “You can say no, and I will move on and find another person for this, but I know the movie won’t be as good if you’re the one who take this role.”

Kuroo was crazy, Daichi thought. Well, it wasn’t something new, but at the moment, Daichi was being reminded on how crazy this genius filmmaker was. Kuroo got this project, but delayed it for two years just because Daichi didn’t want it. He could just hire other person, and started the project immediately without him, but he _fucking waited_.

“You finished with your other project anyway,” Kuroo said again. Apparently, Kuroo was also paying attention to his schedule. “You have no other contracts at the moment. Please say yes, Sawamura.”

Daichi chewed his lower lip.

“You’re gonna nail it perfectly.”

Daichi stopped chewing his lower lip.

“Okay,” he said. “I’ll take it.”

He hoped he knew what he signed up for.

* * *

Daichi was dying. Asahi didn’t go easy on him on his training to shape up, while Suga was being a little shit and just sat down in the corner, eating burger.

He wondered whether the whole training and diet worth it, but every time he felt like dying, he would remember the blinding smile Kuroo gave him on the day he agreed to take this job, and he would keep going.

* * *

“I thought I told you to cut off your hair.”

Daichi kept doing pull up, didn’t bother to respond to Kuroo.

“I thought I told him to cut off his hair,” Kuroo repeated those words, probably to Suga, Asahi and Kiyoko.

Asahi just chuckled and kept counting Daichi’s pull ups. Suga answered him though. “He knows. Kiyoko already showed up with all the equipment the other day.”

“Then what’s stopping you?” Daichi caught Kuroo stared at Kiyoko in a confused expression.

“He refused,” she said.

“He refused,” Kuroo repeated.

Asahi stopped counting, patted Daichi’s back and Daichi hopped down. “Yeah. I don’t feel like cutting my hair now.”

Kuroo groaned. “We start filming in two weeks. Stop being a little shit and just cut your hair off, Sawamura. I beg you. Already begging for five weeks now.”

Daichi chuckled and patted Kuroo’s shoulder as he walked pass him to grab his water bottle. “I will, I will. Don’t worry. I will show up first day of filming, with the haircut you want.”

Kuroo grumbled, amused Daichi even more, and he refused to stare back at Suga who gave him a knowing look. So what if he loved to rile Kuroo up because he would look so adorable then? He knew it was childish, and as Kuroo stated, that he was being a little shit, but he just couldn’t help it.

Kuroo had annoyed him for two years for this role anyway. He should be able to deal with few weeks of Daichi not having the haircut he wanted.

* * *

The whole filming experience was great. Daichi didn’t expect less for Kuroo. The most memorable day on set for Daichi was that day when they supposed to film the riot scene. Daichi wasn’t even in the scene, but he and Oikawa Tooru—his fellow actor for this movie—came to the set anyway, and watched.

The scene involved over a hundred people. Kuroo directing all of those people with only megaphone in his hand. His pants and shoes were dirty with mud, since the set was after rain, and even though he looked nowhere near presentable, he seemed happy. Everyone listened to him and did their part to Kuroo’s satisfaction.

When Kuroo spotted him on the crowd, he grinned and waved happily at him, before slipping and fell down on his ass.

What a dork.

And Daichi would do anything to be able to tell Kuroo that he was so proud of him and he didn’t mind him being a dork, as long as he was _his _dork.

* * *

Daichi had read the whole script, so he was very aware of the scene they were about to shoot right now.

The scene was simple. Daichi’s character after shower, startled and confused when he heard someone bang on the front door of his small flat, and Oikawa’s character would appear as the one behind the door.

“Go take a shower until your cue to get out,” Kuroo instructed to Daichi as he handed him a red towel, before he rushed to other people and giving them their instruction.

Daichi accepted the towel and walked into the bathroom, closed the door behind him. Felt stupid that he had to stand there and wait for his cue, Daichi started to take off his clothes and just take a shower for real. Kuroo prepared toiletries in it anyway, so he thought it wouldn’t hurt.

When Daichi heard the door being bang loudly, he knew it was his cue. He grabbed the red towel Kuroo gave him earlier, and walked out of the bathroom as he wrapped it around his waist. Since he just finished showering for real, the water dripped from his body was real as well, and he thought he heard Kuroo gasped, “Oh my God,” loudly.

Daichi ignored it though, walked towards his front door to open it for Oikawa. It was probably just his imagination anyway.

* * *

It was the last week of filming. Daichi already got rid of his security uniform—his character worked as security in old newspaper factory—and already changed to his superhero costume. He should fight ten people at once, and everything was just got so serious.

The set was perfect. Daichi didn’t know what Kuroo did to create this amazing fog around them, but it set the mood better. Daichi felt like he was a _real_ superhero, fighting off bad guys.

He was still in the middle of hand to hand combat against Ushijima Wakatoshi when he heard Kuroo shouted through his megaphone.

“Everybody out! Gas leak! Everybody out! Now!”

Daichi blinked, confused, and a moment later he felt Kuroo grabbed him by his arm and dragged him out of the old factory building.

People already gathered outside, but everybody seemed okay. Daichi turned to Kuroo.

“So the fog inside is not you? It’s actual gas leak?”

Kuroo shook his head, looked a little bit worried still, before his expression changed to something more akin to resigned. “Oh my God, so _that’s why_ you guys keep fighting like nothing happened. Oh God, you are all so dumb,” he commented, groaned out loud while Daichi laughed.

“You love to do weird shit on set. Don’t blame us.”

“But didn’t you smell it?? Okay, you wore mask, but Ushijima supposed to—forget it,” he sighed, chuckled slightly. “Everybody’s out and fine. We will redo the scene next day after all clear.” He patted Daichi’s shoulder and squeezed it gently before he turned to everyone else, told them that they were done for the day.

Kuroo stayed behind though, supervised the whole area clearing, and prepared the stuff for tomorrow’s shooting. Daichi wanted to drag him home because Kuroo was always the first one who showed up on set and the last one to leave, but he knew Kuroo wouldn’t listen. Daichi just hoped he got enough rest. For everyone’s sake.

* * *

Fifty two days. The whole filming process took fifty two days, and finally it was all done. They would have few months break until the movie was being released in August, and then they had to go in promotion tour.

And it was probably the last day for Daichi to see Kuroo, at least until premiere.

After being able to see him every day for the past few months, Daichi was pretty sure he would have some withdrawal. And he wasn’t sure how he would cope with it.

Kuroo invited everyone to have the last dinner together at nearby restaurant and some already headed there once they were done packing their own stuff. While Daichi was packing slowly, trying to procrastinate as usual. He didn’t think that it would be a good idea to come to the dinner. Kuroo would rope him to seat next to him the whole night, and that meant he would be on the front row seat of watching Kuroo being slightly drunk, warm, and _inviting_. It was definitely not a good idea.

“You coming, Daichi?” Asahi popped into Daichi’s vision, ready to go.

“Yeah,” Daichi answered, and followed Asahi out of the set.

He was slightly masochist after all.

* * *

Daichi was right. The dinner was torturing and amazing at the same time. Kuroo looked so damn happy, and his mood affected other people’s too. Even Daichi couldn’t stop smiling the whole time. Not when he had Kuroo next to him, leaning into his personal space all the time. It would be so easy to just lean back and planted a soft kiss on his mouth, especially when Kuroo was looking at him as he told him a story about one of his failed experience on making his first short movie as a high schooler. Kuroo was just _right there_, and what Daichi needed was just to lean a little closer, close the gap between them and—no. He wasn’t drunk enough to do that kind of thing.

“I think I need some air,” Kuroo said, finished his glass of water. He had stopped drinking a moment ago after his third bottle. Wise decision it seemed. It would be easier to sober up that way.

Daichi nodded at him, scooted away a little so Kuroo could get out from his seat, but Kuroo put his hand on Daichi’s shoulder instead, close to the nape of his neck. “Come with me?”

And maybe it was Daichi’s imagination, but he felt Kuroo’s thumb ghosted on the visible skin of his neck before he let go. Daichi gulped, but nodded anyway, followed Kuroo out of the room. Nobody paid them any attention. Most was already too drunk, and the rest were busy talking with each other. On Oikawa’s case though, he already passed out on the corner of the room. Daichi hoped someone would take him home.

Kuroo stretched out once they were outside on the balcony. Daichi caught a sliver of skin on his belly when Kuroo raised his arms up, and quickly averted his gaze. He really needed to do something with his pathetic crush on this amazing director.

“I’m so glad you finally said yes, you know,” Kuroo said, leaned against the railing, facing Daichi. “Thank you.”

Kuroo sounded so sincere and soft as he said those two words, made Daichi turned his gaze on him. He couldn’t help but shifted his stance a little closer to Kuroo. He was so weak.

“Well, your persistence is annoying enough to finally break me down,” Daichi said, aimed for joking, but he wasn’t sure he nailed it. He was standing too close to Kuroo and his voice felt too vulnerable.

Kuroo chuckled, but didn’t look away from Daichi. “I promise I won’t bother you for the next few months. Unfortunately you have to see me again during premiere and the tour.”

“What if I want you to keep bothering me?” Daichi asked, before he could stop himself, and he felt he stopped breathing the moment the sentence was out from his mouth. His hazy brain tried its best to find out how the hell he could get himself out of this hole he dug himself, but before he managed anything, Kuroo already opened his own mouth to speak.

“Come with me to the premiere?” he asked. Strangely, he looked nervous. Daichi didn’t know why on earth _the_ Kuroo Tetsurou would look nervous, because the guy had so much confidence even when he was being such a huge dork. “I—it’s okay if you don’t want to. That’s huge anyway—“

Kuroo started to ramble, and somewhere in the middle of that ramble, Daichi realized what Kuroo implied.

_Kuroo just asked him to come to the premiere with him as his date._

“—you have your own image to maintain and—“

“I want to,” Daichi cut him off in the middle of his rambling. “I really, really want to.”

Kuroo stopped talking, looking at Daichi with wide eyes. “Are you—are you sure?”

Daichi nodded. “Yeah. Very.”

Kuroo blinked at him. “In case it’s not clear enough, it means I wanna date you as well and—“

Daichi cut him off by pressing his lips on Kuroo’s this time. He felt Kuroo gasped against his mouth, but Daichi didn’t move away. The next moment, Kuroo’s hands slid on his body before it finally settled on his side, gripping on his shirt tightly. Daichi cupped Kuroo’s face, and deepened the kiss. Kuroo opened up for him nicely, warm and pliant, and Daichi didn’t understand why he waited for _years_ to do this when Kuroo was so very willing.

Kuroo tasted as good as he smelled, even though there was a trace of beer and cigarette on him now, but still, Daichi felt like he could kiss him forever.

When they finally parted, slightly panting and more flushed than before, they both chuckled at each other.

“In case it’s not clear enough,” Daichi repeated what Kuroo said before. “I wanna date you too. And I don’t mind if you keep bothering me for the next months. Or years. Or as long as you’d like.”

Kuroo threw his head back and laughed happily. “I hope you know what you sign up for.”

“Don’t worry. I know,” Daichi retorted before pulled Kuroo’s face down to kiss him again.

* * *

“What are you doing.”

Kuroo was giggling on the couch, curling to himself on the patch of sunray from where he let the curtain open while looking at his phone.

It was two months after the very successful premiere, and two days after their last tour which was even more successful. Despite the movie being the first superhero movie after decades in the country, public received it very well. Once again, Kuroo proved himself as one of the greatest directors in the whole country.

“What are you doing,” Daichi repeated since he got no answer the first time.

“These guys are hilarious,” Kuroo finally responded, but that didn’t answer Daichi’s question still.

“What?”

Without saying anything else, Kuroo handed his phone to Daichi. Daichi took it, and saw the twitter page Kuroo was looking before.

Daichi was aware of how huge the fanbase for this superhero universe Kuroo created already. Though Daichi wasn’t really familiar with fandom, so he didn’t really know what was happening on it. Kuroo told him about it sometimes, about fanarts, or fanfictions, or shipping, and that was the only thing Daichi understood so far.

Apparently, the most popular ship in the fandom currently was Daichi’s character and Iwaizumi’s character—Kuroo said it was because their characters got a great chemistry—even though Daichi’s character supposed to end up with Oikawa’s. Daichi didn’t really care. Kuroo was the scriptwriter and the director, Daichi knew he already planned out everything. But since Kuroo seemed enjoying fan contents a lot, Daichi couldn’t help but learn a thing or two about it.

The twitter page he was looking at showed a conversation between two users. Probably girls, but Daichi wasn’t sure since they didn’t use their own pictures as their profile pictures. Daichi scrolled the screen up to the first tweet on the conversation to read it from the beginning. These two users were talking about Daichi and Iwaizumi’s characters, and planning to make a fanfiction about it. Then one of the users tweeted that they wanted to write a sex scene between the characters but was worried about Kuroo finding out.

They then wrote, “I’mma put this on author’s note from now on: Kuroo Tetsurou is forbidden to read this,” and added a laughing emoji at the end of it.

After that tweet though, instead of the reply from the other user, Daichi saw it was Kuroo who replied, with two words, “Too late.”

And the next replies were full of the two users being panic about Kuroo’s reply. Now, Daichi understood what was funny for his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. _God_, that word still made his heart beat erratically every time he thought or think about it.

“You are evil,” Daichi commented, returned Kuroo’s phone to the owner. Kuroo was still busy laughing. He knew Kuroo loved to do this, appeared on random conversation and scared unsuspecting fans.

“It’s just so fun!” Kuroo said, let Daichi curled up with him on the couch while he looked for another fans to prank on.

His boyfriend was such a dork and Daichi wouldn’t want to have him any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing first, if you come from the same country as I am or have heard about the movie Gundala or Bumilangit Cinematic Universe (BCU), then you probably got all the reference I used to write this fanfic. 
> 
> So, yes.  
Kuroo Tetsurou: Joko Anwar.  
Sawamura Daichi: Abimana Aryasatya.  
Oikawa Tooru: Tara Basro.  
Iwaizumi Hajime: Chicco Jericho.  
Ushijima Wakatoshi: Daniel Adnan. 
> 
> If you don't know anything about Gundala or Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, it's okay and I hope you can enjoy this!
> 
> And just like the title, it can be considered as an ode to Joko Anwar. That amazing director deserve a fanfic dedicated for himself. And one day, he would probably get his very own biopic. 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
